


Trouble Comes In Twos

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Series: Just Listen [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE EFFIN SMUT, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Daddy Steve, Daddy Tony, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I threw in extra fluff after IW destroyed me, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male Slash, Panties, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is of age, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, So is Bucky, Spanking, Starker, Stucky - Freeform, Teasing, We've Reached A Whole New Level of Dirty People, Yeah there'll be a sequel, as he has been this entire series, auditory voyeurism, consider yourself warned, i'll say it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: In part 3 of a series I never intended to be a series, Bucky and Peter team up to make things harder for Steve and Tony. Separate chapter for each couple. The twisted set up continues. For the love of everything, read the tags!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> I wasn't sure whether or not to post this now seeing as how Infinity War has got everyone feeling some kind of way but I figured we could all use a pick-me-up. As always, constructive criticism is welcome, haters shall be dealt with.

It didn’t happen often but sometimes the team would go out and patrol the city a bit. Being the home of the Avengers, they knew their presence could attract the wrong kind of attention and were more than happy to dress in plain clothes and just go out. Strange enough, the most oddly hilarious part about being an Avenger was going out in public. Sometimes they got recognized, other times people were oddly blind to the obvious, especially when they changed clothing. Not only that but they had some of the weirdest reasoning one might expect. Tony Stark in a hoodie and jeans became ‘some dude with a beard’, Cap couldn’t Cap because ‘he doesn’t have the uniform’, Nat was too ‘friendly-looking’, Peter was too innocent (although Tony, now including Cap and Bucky, would snort at that), Bruce got the most kick out of these for ‘not being green-ish enough’.

As it were, Tony ‘some dude with a beard’ Stark, Steve ‘I can’t believe that’s Captain America’ Rogers, Bucky ‘his arm’s not metal-looking enough’ Barnes, and Peter ‘too young to be Spiderman’ Parker were on a stakeout in an area where a suspected drug dealer was selling stuff mixed with alien bio-matter. Steve and Tony were at an outdoor café about three blocks from Bucky and Peter who were just hanging around outside a pub. “Who would want to get high off of alien intestines?” Peter grimaced.

“The world is a screwy place kid,” Bucky muttered, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. “You’re sure we’re in the right spot?” he added to his Bluetooth earpiece. For this mission, they had ditched the SHIELD tech and gone with basic handsets that were carefully encrypted.

“Sure am sugar,” Steve drawled back. “What’s a matter, eager for a lil something else?”

“Easy, there is a child present,” Tony cracked.

“And that has mattered…when?” Peter asked rhetorically.

“The kid said it, not us,” Bucky winked at Peter who grinned.

“See Uncle Bucky knows,” Peter snickered. Their twisted game had become second nature but none of the four could deny that they enjoyed it.

Bucky covered his earpiece, “Hey Pete.”

Peter took his out just in case, “What?”

“Wanna have some fun?”

Peter stared, “Define fun.”

“Give me something to say to Steve, like what you would say to Tony.”

“Right now?” Parker looked around. “We’re kinda on the job.”

“Ever heard of multi-tasking?” Bucky shrugged.

Peter was hesitant for all of a second before lighting up like a Christmas tree, “Follow my lead.” He put his earpiece back in, “Hey Uncle Steve,” he crooned with all the innocence he did not possess. “I got a question?”

“Shoot kid.”

“Do I really sound as nice as Uncle Bucky?” the super solider and spider sniggered as that was met with pure silence. Peter quickly typed something on his phone and handed it to Buck, _go all in,_ he mouthed.

Bucky worked to make his voice softer, higher, “Does he daddy? I always thought you liked the way I sound.”

“I – I – I – I -” Steve stammered and Peter gestured for him to keep reading.

“Daddy are you there?” Bucky whined grinning.

“We’re working right now,” Steve gritted out.  “You and I will settle this later.”

Of course, Bucky didn’t give two shits. “I’m sorry, I guess I got jealous. I know you love me, I just want to be good for you.”

“I am good, aren’t I Daddy?” Peter whispered to him to say.

“Baby,” Tony intoned. “Are you being a brat right now?”

“Just teaching Uncle Bucky a new game,” Peter said blithely. “He wanted to learn.”

“Oh he will,” Steve promised darkly.

“We have something to do at the moment,” Tony reminded him.

“We’re multi-tasking,” Peter and Bucky sniggered.

“Oh we are, are we?” Tony hummed. “I’m starting to think Uncle Bucky might be a bad influence.”

“Who’s influencing who?” Bucky demanded, dropping the act for a second.

“Both of you are in trouble when we get back to the Tower,” Steve snapped.

“Definitely, now be quiet and finish the job.” Tony ordered.

“Yes daddy,” the other two chorused to groans. Gleefully obnoxious fuckers they may be, they did mostly hold back while they tracked down the dealer and handed him over to DODC…mostly. Steve was especially curt but a well-trained eye could see the tent that was probably the source of his frustration.

“Backseat and not a word,” Steve warned the two of them. “I mean it,” he added at Bucky’s smug expression.

“Go straight to your rooms,” Tony continued. “We’ll deal with the reports then you.” With their backs turned, they didn’t see Peter and Bucky bump fists – the little fucks.

  


 


	2. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first shot at a full Stucky scene, hope it turned out okay

_Less is more_ That had been the gist of Peter’s hastily texted advice on the ride back. _Big t-shirt, panties are a bonus. Sit cross-legged on the bed, head down, shoulders curled in. You remember what I did. You’re supposed to be innocently dirty if that makes any sense. Don’t worry about being over the top especially at the beginning. HAVE A SAFE WORD!_

 All of it was running through Bucky’s head as he waited for Steve to get back. Before he went to back to their apartment in the Tower, he took a trip down to the gift shop and picked the largest size Captain America shirt they had. It was quadruple XL and swallowed Bucky’s upper half, falling down to his thighs and hanging off one shoulder. He slipped into Steve’s favourite pair of black lace panties and sat on their bed, legs folded. While he waited, he took some time to practice his act. He never realised the level of discipline it took to school one’s expression and voice to fit a role. He and Steve typically fell into the normal – HA normal – realms of kinkiness and they had roleplayed but never put any effort in keeping the façade up. Thinking back, he now realized what a marvel it was that Pete could keep going while getting fucked out.  

Suddenly he could hear two sets of footsteps and Tony and Steve’s voices coming closer. “Remember what I said,” Tony was saying. “I’ll take Peter down to the lab, the floor is yours.”

“Thanks Tone,” Steve replied then door swung open. He caught the faintest glance of Tony walking away before the entire doorway was dominated by Steve. Captain America let his eyes trail over Bucky’s figure and crossed his arms. “Have you thought about your actions?”

“Yes daddy,” Bucky said timidly. “May I say something?” Steve nodded. “My safe word is Bucharest.” He hoped that conveyed everything that needed to be said about this.

As it was, Steve’s expression softened for just a second. He let the door swing shut and advanced on him. “There’s my good baby,” he cooed. “Where was he earlier today?”

“I wanted to play.”

“That was NOT the time to play,” Steve said firmly. “I admit daddy did open the topic but you went too far. Our job is important. I have to keep this world safe for you baby and for everybody else. I want you by my side but I need to know that you can stay focused.”

Bucky ducked his head, “I’m sorry daddy.”

“As punishment, you and Peter are not going to be allowed to work together for a month,” Steve pronounced. “And you are grounded for two weeks.”

“What does that mean?” Bucky went wide-eyed.

“It means that after tonight, you won’t come again for the next fourteen days.” Bucky whimpered a bit. “Are you going to talk back?” He forced himself to stay silent. “That’s what I thought. Peter will be getting the same punishment. Uncle Tony and I are very disappointed in the both of you.”

Bucky jolted, fighting to not make any noise while arousal curled tight in his belly. _Uncle Tony…_ Jesus fuck. Steve tilted his face up to the light, “So hot for it already, I knew you were filthy but this takes the cake.” He wasn’t wrong. “Hands and knees.” Bucky scrambled to get in place as Steve shucked off his shirt. “I should have known,” he growled when he saw the panties. “All sweet and innocent when I come in but you’re only waiting to be fucked.”

“No Daddy I swear,” Bucky insisted. “I just wanted to say sorry.”

“Then say it,” Steve moved the lace to expose his ass. “15 times sounds about right. Say sorry on each one.”

SMACK! The sheer force pitched Bucky forward, “AH! I’M SORRY!” SMACK! He dug the heels of palms into the mattress to try and keep himself up. “I’M SORRY!” SMACK! “I’M SORRY DADDY!” SMACK! “Daddy please! I’M SORRY!” His cock leaked helplessly through the panties as Steve rained slaps down on like hellfire. It burned in all the best ways and Bucky feel himself getting close. His eyes watered and his voice cracked, his whole body shook with the effort.

“Few more baby,” Steve ran a hand over him. “Make it good and loud, Peter is listening.” Bucky barely had time process before Steve struck him again, over and over until he came, wailing for Steve, imagining Peter hearing every word. While the high wore off, Steve got rid of the ruined underwear and pulled Bucky to lay with him on the pillows. “You good doll?” Bucky hummed. “My perfect boy,” Steve kissed his hair.

“What about you daddy?” Buck ran a hand over his still-clothed, hardened crotch.

Steve chuckled, “I’m not done with you yet sugar. Remember, you can’t come for the next two weeks which means I won’t get this ass for a while.” With one arm wrapped around Bucky, the other worked his pants open to free his length. “Suck me babe.”

“Are they still listening?”

“No, there is only so much of you I can bear to share.” Bucky slid down to his waist and Steve stilled him for a moment. “Go slow.”

Bucky nodded and took hold of Steve’s cock, running his tongue along it, sucking it in lightly. “Like that?”

“Mmm that’s good,” Steve whispered, resting a hand on the back of Bucky’s head. “You are so perfect for me.” Bucky smiled and took him all in. Steve hissed, “Ah yes! Put me in the back of your throat baby.”

Bucky hummed around him before coming back up for air. “You like that daddy?”

“God yes.” Steve’s stomach clenched as Bucky took him in again. “Keep it slow.” Bucky hummed his understanding. “To answer your question, Peter does sound as nice as you. Together, you two are goddamn dangerous.”

“I just want to be good for you,” Bucky repeated.

“You are,” Steve told him. “So fucking good that daddy will never ever let you go. I want your lips wrapped around my cock. I want to feel your ass, so hot and slick from my cum. I love playing filthy with Peter and Uncle Tony but it only makes me want to fuck you.”

What the fuck was even their life? Why was that so sweet whilst perverted as anything? Bucky couldn’t deny the adoring warmth that bloomed in his chest even as he flexed his tongue over Steve’s cock. He would’ve laughed if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied. Instead he opted for humming and swallowing around his dick and Steve bucked up. “Shit gonna cum,” he gasped. “Swallow me down angel.” Not a second later, Steve burst in his mouth. Bucky enthusiastically drank it all like nectar, relishing the salty bitterness. Once Steve was spent, he returned to his spot on Steve’s arm breathless.

“Thank you daddy,” Bucky kissed him sweetly.

Steve brushed the hair from his face, “How can you be this adorable right after that?” Steve peppered his face and neck with soft kisses and Bucky mewled at the attention, rolling onto his back with Steve following. Cap pulled away for second to grab the lube from the nightstand and poured some on his fingers. “Ready?”

Bucky nodded and Steve pushed his middle and ring fingers into him causing the man to inhale sharply. Steve worked to keep a languid pace, withdrawing and then pushing as deep as he could. Bucky’s eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open. “Oh daddy,” he murmured. “I can feel you inside me. Just like that. Oh god, don’t stop. More, harder.”

“Shh I got you.” Steve gradually picked up speed, planting his hand firmly inside Bucky and hooking his fingers to just scrape that special spot. Bucky could only hang on Steve’s hand drilled him in earnest, fucking his ass out like it was a cunt. “I want you wide open,” Steve said ominously, shaking his hand vigorously and pushing Bucky into an unexpected orgasm. Before he could breathe, Steve kicked off his pants and shoved his cock into him.

“Daddy please,” he wasn’t sure what he was even asking for. The overstimulation lasted a few minutes before the serum kicked in and he was hard to the point of bursting again.  Steve saw it and kissed him full.

“Come with me,” he ordered and both went off together except Steve didn’t pull out. Gritting his teeth against his own stimulation, he continued to move in and out until he was hard once more. Bucky moaned pitifully and tried to move but Steve pinned him down and kept fucking him. “Not done with you.”

“Daddy what are you doing?” Bucky wept. “I’m so full already, you’re gonna make a mess.”

 “That’s what I want baby boy,” Steve dropped onto him, thrusting deeper making Buck cling to him tightly. “I want this little hole to drip with daddy’s cum.”

“Oh fuck,” Bucky wailed as he came and Steve filled him again but still didn’t stop. “No more daddy please.”

“Safeword?”

Bucky shook his head vigorously, whatever the hell fell out of his mouth, he did not want this to stop. Steve pulled out and turned him over on his knees. He plunged back in and grabbed hold of Bucky’s cock, slickly stroking the length. Bucky staggered and sagged down onto the bed. “Holy shit.”

“Multitasking, right?” Steve grinned when Bucky groaned. “Christ, you’re wet all over baby. Daddy could do this forever.”

He squeezed Bucky roughly and that was when Bucky lost his grip on game. “Steve, Stevie, I can’t. Just let me come.”

“Wanna make it count darling, not another for two weeks,” Steve taunted. “Of course I could get myself off, make you watch, wrap those pretty lips around my cock.”

Shivers raced up and down Bucky’s spine. He could see it in his mind’s eye and wanted it so fucking much. The game wouldn’t be over, he’d still be Steve’s baby after this, outside of this, and it thrilled him. With that thought, he let go, painting the bed while Steve shot into one last time.

Steve lay over top of him for a few beats before carefully easing out. Bucky fell to one side, Steve the other, facing each other. “Wow,” Steve breathed.

“Yeah,” Bucky swallowed. He could actually fell himself leaking, across the top of his thigh and onto the bed. “Fuck daddy, I can feel your cum spilling from my ass.”

“Well you’re on punishment starting now so deal with it. Remind me to take a picture of that,” Steve flung an arm over his face. “Gonna need something while you’re grounded.”

“You’re really not going to let me come for two weeks?” Bucky couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh absolutely,” Steve gave him a look from under his arm. “I’m not letting my baby be a little shit like how Tony has Peter.”

“It might be a bit late for that,” Bucky ribbed.

“Okay you were always a little shit but I’m not about to let it get worse,” Steve retorted without heat. “Nice touch with the t-shirt by the way, Peter?”

“Yeah, he gave me few tips,” Bucky turned over gingerly. “Geeze, how is it even possible that super serum can’t keep up with you.”

“I don’t think this is what Hydra had in mind when they were developing yours.”

“Knowing Howard, this is exactly what he had in mind for yours.” The pair laughed and Steve got up, helping Bucky off the bed and stripping the ruined blankets and sheets.

“Go get cleaned up babe,” Steve nodded to the bathroom.

Bucky watched him tidy up fondly. Again, that slightly absurd, adoring warmth spread through him. “Hey Steve?”

“Yeah?” he looked up.

“I love you.”

Steve gave him a blinding smile. “I love you too.”

 

 


	3. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure that this is my best starker but I thought I'd try something new.

Peter sat in his room, picking at the bedspread. He was curious to know what was happening with Bucky and Cap. He could hear Buck shuffling around a bit next door. He hoped his advice had been helpful, this was unexplored territory for them but Bucky seemed eager enough to try it. For now though, he had to focus on Tony who promised dire retribution for their stunt. _Turned me, and Uncle Steve, and Uncle Bucky into insatiable sluts like you_ He guessed Tony had been right not that Peter would ever tell him that. The spider smirked to himself, it felt kind of cool, powerful almost, that he had a hand in it. Just then there were footsteps in the hall. “Remember what I said,” Tony said. “I’ll take Peter down to the lab, the floor is yours.”

“Thanks Tone,” Steve replied. There was the sound of a door opening and two seconds later, his opened as well. He and Tony were pretty practiced at this particular game so Peter hadn’t felt the need to do anything special. Just sweats and a t-shirt. He knew Tony preferred to lead at times like this and so left all the planning to him.

Tony held the door for him and jerked his head, “Let’s go. Not a word.”

 Peter obediently got up and entered the hallway just as the door to Steve and Bucky’s room swung shut. It was deliciously naughty knowing exactly what was about to happen in there but he kept his expression neutral. True to his word, Tony led him down to the lab and wordlessly indicated for him to sit in a chair while Tony leant against his desk, fiddling with his phone. Tony finally looked at him, “You’ve gotten a big head junior, deciding what’s worth your time and what isn’t.”

“I’m sorry daddy,” Peter muttered. “It won’t happen again.”

“Yes it will,” Tony dismissed. “MY baby finally got a partner in crime, of course it will. Now start cleaning those spare parts on that table and don’t you dare stop until I tell you to.”

“Yes daddy,” Peter immediately went over, picking up the cloth and cleaner that had been laid out for him and began to work. No sooner had he started, he heard –

 _“No Daddy I swear,”_ Bucky’s voice filled the room. He sounded amazing, dirty and real. _“I just wanted to say sorry.”_

 _“Then say it,”_ Cap’s voice entered. _“15 times sounds about right. Say sorry on each one.”_

 _SMACK! - “AH! I’M SORRY!”_ Peter flinched even as he hardened in his pants.

 _SMACK! “I’M SORRY!”_ Tony placed his phone right next to him and Peter tried desperately to stay on task. “This is all you gorgeous,” Tony whispered in his ear.

 _SMACK! “I’M SORRY DADDY!”_ Peter nearly moaned but caught himself just in time. “Like that?” Tony taunted him. “You like listening to Uncle Bucky getting spanked by his daddy. It’s your fault he’s being punished right now.”

 _SMACK! “Daddy please! I’M SORRY!”_ “Daddy please touch me,” Peter begged to the sounds of the spankings. “Wanna feel your hands, daddy please.”

Tony gripped his ass through his jeans and kneaded the flesh. “Dirty little thing you, all hot and horny listening to your uncles get off.”

 _“Few more baby,”_ Steve said. _“Make it good and loud, Peter is listening.”_ What followed was succession of hits until Bucky was crying out, clearly cumming. Peter nearly fell forward but Tony caught him and deftly snuck his hand down Peter’s pants to fasten a cock ring. The younger man groaned, Tony was a bastard when the rings came out but he loved it, loved him for it. Tony stopped the feed as Bucky was coming down and slipped his phone into his pocket like nothing had happened.

“Finish up,” he said simply walking away and Peter got back to work. He didn’t have to wait long for Tony to start his own brand of shit. Out of the blue, the cock ring began to vibrate lowly and Peter sent a death glare at his lover who smiled beatifically. “Yes baby?”

“Nothing daddy,” Peter wiped down the part in his hands aggressively. “What should I do when I’m done here?”

“I need you to run some tests for me,” Tony patted the seat next to him. Peter finished his task and made to walk over but at his first step, the pulsations doubled and he nearly fell over. As he caught his breath, the vibrations died down and he took another step to another burst from the ring. No… Tony wouldn’t…

Tony did. “Walk, don’t run,” Stark growled. “Or it will get worse.”

Peter staggered upright and stumbled over to the desk, using the surface to brace on as he made his way to the chair. He finally collapsed into his seat and the vibrations changed to a deep pulsing setting off shockwaves inside of him. “Daddy,” he panted. “Lesson learned, I swear, please.”

“You know what to do,” Tony said carelessly, though he did shoot a concerned look to which Peter shook his head minutely. “At any rate, consider this practice for your real punishment.”

“REAL punishment?” Peter repeated.

“Yep,” Tony popped. “Uncle Steve and I have decided that you and Uncle Bucky won’t be allowed on missions together for the next month and, after tonight, neither of you will come for the next two weeks.”

Peter couldn’t hold back, “Why are you punishing yourself?”

Tony barked a laugh and kissed him. “It will be sacrifice but I have to put my foot down somewhere. Now,” he pulled up a holoscreen for Peter to work on. “I need you to run the regular maintenance programs for the Spider suit, don’t mess up.”

Peter scowled and tried to work but Tony had taken to setting off random pulses so he couldn’t get used to a rhythm. Twenty minutes in, all of his nerves were on fire, scorching him alive. “Daddy…”

“Get through the testing baby and I’ll take you to the back. This is practice for daddy too, I need to learn how to keep my hands off of you.”

Peter wanted to cry, he still had five tests to run. He forced his fingers to move across the screen. He was desperate for some contact, anything. “You can still hold me, can’t you daddy?” He pled. “I just need you to touch me.”

“I already gave in once,” Tony replied strained. “I wasn’t supposed to do that earlier.” His eyes slid across to where Peter was panting and glassy-eyed and he garbled a moan. “You have no idea what you do to me. Just seeing you shake makes me want to bend you over this table.”

Second test. “In two weeks,” Peter gulped. “I’m going to come here, web your hands down to this very table and make you watch me open myself for you.”

“Christ,” Tony breathed.

 “Mmm maybe I’ll use a vibrator to keep me open before getting on my knees and sucking you off until you’re ready to come.”

“Won’t take long,” Tony muttered.

Third test. “Then I’ll sit on your lap. I want you taste yourself from my mouth, fisting us together. Can you imagine how wet I’ll be daddy? How hard? How hot?”

“Remind me, who’s being punished here?”

“I am, I crossed a line, I’m just promising to make it up to you.”

Fourth test. Peter bit his lip, reaching across to cup Tony’s groin. Stark pitched back with a keening moaning as Peter rubbed him. “Then when we’re both so close to coming, I’ll free your hands and take out the vibrator. What happens next daddy?”

“I fuck you on this floor,” Tony snarled. “I pound your ass into the concrete until you’re begging me to stop. Scratch me, bite me, fuck, short of safe-wording, I’m not going to stop until I’ve destroyed you.”

“Oh god,” Peter stuttered out.

“Even if you come so hard you pass out,” Tony got up and stood right behind him, bent over as if watching the screen. “You’re going to wake up to my cock still inside you.”

Fifth test. “Do it,” they looked at each other. “Use me, fuck me until I can’t move. I deserve it for the way I behaved.”

“Yes you do,” Tony agreed. The test was nearly done and Peter stood too. “The moment I realized what you did today, I knew that I was going to get you and take you hard. Then take you even harder when this punishment is over.”

 Peter glanced at the screen, nearly there. “Daddy are you hungry for me?”

“Yes,” Tony hissed.

“Then do it like you mean it,” a few more seconds, the cock ring began to buzz even harder leaving Peter’s knees weak. “Make it hurt daddy.”

The test was over and Peter all but launched himself at Tony who slammed him into the nearest wall. Fabric tore and zippers snapped under their fury while nails scrapped and teeth bore into each other’s flesh. Tony picked Peter up and carried him to the little cot the spider had badgered him into putting in the lab. It was perfectly placed in a secluded corner that afforded them some privacy if they could bring themselves to care.

Tony sucked on Peter’s neck, harshly biting at the skin. Peter raked his fingers across Tony’s back, the burn of the welts egging Tony on. Together they grappled their way out of what remained of their clothes. “God need to be in you now!” Tony said urgently, getting lube from under the pillow.

“Do it now! Do it now!” Peter urged. “I don’t care, just get inside me.”

Tony slicked up his cock and thrusted all the way in one go. Peter howled but both of them were too far gone. Tony brutally fucked into his boy, rocking the cot dangerously, making it slam against the wall. “Fuck, how am I supposed to hold back for two weeks?” Tony grunted. “I can’t, I can’t, just thinking about it drives me wild.”

“Oh my fuck!” Peter tugged on his hair. “Daddy let me cum, I’m ready to cum please.”

“Not yet,” Tony bit his nipple harshly. “Gonna feel me until I get to fuck you again.”

“Just imagine,” Peter whispered to him. Soft words contrasting with his tight grips and sharp bites. “It’ll be like you’re touching me for the first time all over again. Remember that night? After my first year at MIT? All tight and eager and new, I could go back to calling you Mr. Stark for a bit.”

Tony groaned, putting as much force behind his hips as he could. “You’re going to kill me baby.”

“You said that back then too,” Peter sucked his earlobe.

At last, Tony gave in and deftly loosened the ring, pulling Peter’s hips up to meet his thrusts. “Come baby, now.” Peter released, thrashing and cursing, forcing Tony to pin him down while he fucked him through it.  

“Yes daddy, yes,” Peter arched into the hot seed. “I want all of you in me.”

“Take it gorgeous,” he gasped, falling onto the young spider wearily. Peter preened under the comfortable weight, it was a blissful heat in his core and covering his body as he stroked Tony’s hair and spine.

“I’ll miss you,” Peter murmured and Tony pressed a kiss to the shoulder under his head.

“At least I can still get cuddles,” he said through a muffled voice. “Still enforcing the punishment if that was what you were hoping for.”

“Okay but be honest,” Peter helped him raise his head. “How was the look on Steve’s face?”

“Priceless,” Tony snorted. “Sweetheart, you and Bucky are evil geniuses. I just can’t get over the fact that you’ve successfully corrupted all of is.”

“Now Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky have a new game to play,” Peter shrugged. “That’s all. Not sure who corrupted who, almost sure that we were all fucked that first meeting. Don’t take that joke.”

Tony laughed softly and pecked his forehead, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “It’s two weeks! You’re more upset about it than I am.”

“No I mean, like this, us,” Tony cupped his face. “I hope I never lose you. You’re the best part of me.”

Peter leaned into the touch, “You won’t. Ever. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tony returned but then again. “Two whole weeks!”

“For fuck’s sake!”

“Exactly!”

 

 


End file.
